Uma Missão Para Isabela
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Você consegue imaginar Isabel Kabra em sua porta lhe pedindo um favor? Eu também não! Até...
1. Pois não?

**Oi, gente linda! Aqui esta mais uma fic minha! Minha fic número 10! Espero que gostem!**

_Londres – Minha casa_

Eu estava sentada em meu sofá, assistindo Pretty Little Liars e comendo pipoca, quando a campainha tocou. "Ah, quem será?"

Relutante, sai para atender. Que visita mais incomum.

- Tia? – Isabel Kabra estava em minha porta. – Que faz aqui? Veio falar com meu pai?

- Não, criança. Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

Fiz cara de confusa. O que minha tia 'pode tudo que quiser' podia querer de mim?

- Quer entrar?

- Claro.

Ela entrou.

- Sente-se, tia.

- Obrigada. – Havia algo errado com Isabel. Ela não costumava ser tão... normal.

Quando ela se sentou na poltrona vermelha, eu tornei a me perguntar o que estava errado. Sempre que ia a minha casa Isabel costumava descer para o salão, onde havia as mesas de reunião e as cadeiras de chefe.

- Qual o problema, tia?

- Preciso muito de sua ajuda! Não sei mais o que fazer! Ela não vê a razão!

A cada segundo eu ficava mais e mais confusa. Do que ela estava falando?

- Quem?

- Natalie.

**Aqui é só para ver se vocês gostam da ideia. Deixem seus reviews! Prometo que a fic vai ser fofa!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	2. Por Dan

**Boa leitura!**

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei me sentando no sofá.

- Ele. – Eu engoli seco. _Ah, meus deuses, por favor, não!_

- Ele quem tia? Precisa me dar informações mais completas! – eu disse impaciente.

- Ah, é tão difícil falar! Bom, eu não sou uma boa mãe, nunca me importei de verdade com meus filhos, mas Natalie passou dos limites começando a namorar o menino Cahill. Nem Ian fez isso, e era o que eu esperava que acontecesse!

_Menino Cahill_, eu pensei. _Valeu, deuses!_

- Ahn... Quer dizer que Nat e Dan estão juntos?

- Vê a gravidade da situação?

- Você não faz ideia! É sério, não faz. Mas não vejo onde me encaixo! Nem onde você se encaixa!

- Por favor, Isabela! Não vê onde eu me encaixo? Eu sou mãe dela! Ela mudou demais com esse pirralho! Não é mais minha filha. Não me obedece. Não quer mais fazer compras. Não vai mais comigo ao cabeleleiro! Não acha que tem coisa errada?

Gente! Era mais grave do que eu imaginava.

- Tá bom, já entendi sua parte da história. Impressionantemente, está com saudades de sua filha. Mas enquanto a mim? Onde eu entro nisso tudo?

- Você pode não saber, mas Natalie te vê como modelo de conduta. Quem sabe ela te ouça!

Ri comigo mesma. Eu modelo de conduta? E para Natalie? Sei!

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você quer que eu separe os dois, por que Natalie me vê como modelo de conduta?

- Exato.

- E como espera que eu faça isso, tia? Chegue lá separe os dois e a puxe pelos cabelos? – Não que fosse má ideia.

- Claro que não! Mas quero que a faça ver o que ela está fazendo!

- Qualquer coisa é valida?

- Dependendo da situação sim.

- Tenho liberdade para planejar?

- Totalmente.

- Então, eu topo. – _Não por Natalie, mas por Dan_, pensei.

**Pois é, Fe! Você acertou! Bom, não será exatamente uma fic Natan... Mas vai ser bonitinha mesmo assim ^^**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	3. Cinema

**Hello, everyone! Gente, a Titia Bel só vai aparecer de novo algumas vezes, foco será diferente! Boa leitura!**

_Izzy_

Isabel me dissera que os dois iam muito ao cinema. E que tinham combinado de ir hoje. Não quis saber como ela sabia. Então subi para me trocar. Seria uma longa tarde. Eu tinha um longo papo para bater.

Coloquei um jeans cinza, uma regata vermelha e minha sapatilha preta e segui ao cinema local.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Lá, não foi fácil localizar os dois. Havia muita gente. Tipo, muita mesmo. Procurei o cartaz. Era a estréia do novo filme do Tom Felton. "Legal, belo dia. Nada lotado!"

Cacei com os olhos os dois. Achei-os na fila de ingresso que era próxima a fila dos doces e da pipoca. Entrei na fila dos doces na esperança de quem um deles me visse.

Passei ao lado de Natalie e senti olhos me seguindo. Sorri. A fila não estava muito grande e eu estava com vontade de tomar Coca. Comprei uma latinha e me virei. Vi Natalie me encarando e sorri.

- Prima! – fui até ela, fingindo surpresa. Quando gritei prima, vi Dan olhar em minha direção também. Ele corou, olhou para Natalie e depois para mim de novo e baixou o olhor. Eu me aproximei.

- Dan! Oh, meu Deus, o que fazem aqui?

- Não é óbvio? Viemos ver um filme! – disse Natalie. Eu me senti obrigada a concordar com Isabel. Ela estava estranha, diferente.

- Não, prima. Você me entendeu errado. – dei-lhe um sorriso angelical. – Quis dizer: O que fazem aqui_ juntos_?

- Acho que não é _menos_ óbvio. Ele é meu namorado.

Eu olhei para Dan. Ele desviou os olhos. E eu sabia por que. Já fazia um tempo mas eu nunca me esquecerá daquela conversa, e sabia que ele também não.

- Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava! – eu dei uma risadinha. – Bom, acho que vou indo para meu filme. Bye, bye, pombinhos.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

- Nat, eu já volto. Toma, compra os ingressos. – Eu disse colocando 30 dólares em sua mão.

- Aonde você vai?

- Ao banheiro. Já, já, eu volto!

- Tá.

Eu tinha que alcançar Izzy. Precisavamos conversar.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Eu não estava naquela por que Isabel me pedira. Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, eu teria recusado o acordo. Mas esse caso era especial.

Eu não ia fazer Natalie desistir. Eu ia fazer Dan enxergar.

Ia fazê-lo lembrar de nossa conversa há uns dois anos atrás.

Mas não ia tirá-lo dali. Natalie suspeitaria. E isso seria arriscado. Ela podia fazer a cabeça dele, deixá-lo contra mim. E nada seria pior que isso.

- IZZY! – ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Alguém não. Era Dan.

_Hmm... Nada mal_, pensei.

Virei-me.

- Sim? – eu disse com ar gélido. Não estava feliz e não ia fingir que estava.

- Tem tempo?

- Talvez. Mas não vai mudar de ideia? – ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Izzy, eu sei o que está pensando, e não te culpo.

- Ótimo. – eu disse com tom sarcástico.

- Izzy, não fale assim comigo!

- E como quer que eu fale, _Daniel_?

Ele demonstrou um olhar de tristeza.

- Você está brava, né?

- Não. Estou decepcionada. Demais. Não acredito no que você fez.

- Mas, Izzy...

- Não se lembra da nossa conversa? Não significa mais nada, não é? – eu disse com raiva e tristeza.

- Claro que eu me lembro. Significa sim! – eu olhei-o com meu olhar de 'Poupe-me'

- Adeus, Daniel.

- Não, Izzy. Você não vai embora.

- Não vai ser você que vai me impedir, garoto.

- Pare de falar assim comigo!

- Me deixe ir. Agora.

- Izzy, me escute, por favor. – ele suplicou, segurando meu pulso.

- Me solte. Não tenho nada para falar. E não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer, se daqui a um tempo vai virar fumaça pra você.

Ele me soltou. Senti meus olhos ficarem marejados.

Olhei-o de novo e fui embora.

**Hummmm... o que será que nós conversamos? Alguém tem palpites? Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	4. Conversa

**Hello, people! Boa leitura!**

1º Passo – Deixá-lo com sentimento de culpa – Completo.

Eu não gostava de ver ele com aquela carinha de triste, mas se assim a ficha caísse! É pro bem dele.

Pensei na situação. Natalie estava mesmo diferente. No nosso 'encontro' no cinema, ela estava com uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga longa lisa e cinza e seu cabelo estava curto. E Natalie detestava cabelos curtos. Algo estava fora do normal. Bom, isso estava na cara. Mas não o motivo.

Será que Natalie estava daquele jeito por Dan? E se sim, por quê?

Por mais que me assustasse, eu estava preocupada com ambos.

Entrei em casa e me joguei no sofá. Olhei para o telefone. E não, eu não sou adivinha.

O telefone tocou. Sentei no sofá e recolhi o telefone. Número desconhecido. Dei de ombros e joguei o telefone na poltrona.

Ele tornou a tocar. Número desconhecido.

- Ah, eu não quero falar com ninguém! – Quase berrei para o nada.

O telefone parou.

-Valeu!

Depois de meio minuto, o toque irritante, voltou a me encher os ouvidos.

- Arg! Que saco! – Peguei o telefone. Número desconhecido. – Alô?

- Não desligue na minha cara! – Ouvi a voz mais que familiar de Dan Cahill.

- E por que não?

- Por que precisamos conversar!

- Não, não precisamos!

- Izzy! Se eu estou falando que precisamos, é por que precisamos! Ou pelo menos eu preciso.

- Pra que? – eu disse rispidamente.

- Para desabafar! Explicar!

Eu pensei no assunto. Material para a missão. Ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer não ia ser tão mal.

- Tá! Mas não pelo telefone.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou confuso. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você não aprendeu nada com a busca?

- Ah, pode crer! Aonde então?

- Tanto faz. – eu tinha que ser o mais dura possível.

- Você ta em casa?

- Tô sim, por quê? – Antes que ele pudesse responder a campainha tocou. Caminhei até a porta. Abri.

- Ah, entendi. – Desliguei o telefone em minha mão.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ele entrou. Antes que eu convidasse, ele já estava se sentando no sofá.

Sentei-me na poltrona vermelha.

- O que queria dizer?

- Eu sei o que você está pensando! Eu me lembro muito bem do que eu disse. É que... não sei...

- Você se apaixonou? – eu disse com doçura. Um fundinho de tristeza.

- É... Talvez.

- Mas você sabe que aquela não é a Nat, de verdade, né?

- Como assim? – ele pareceu mesmo confuso.

- Dan, você não notou nada de diferente nela?

- Ela está normal! Quer dizer, normal mesmo! Isso é um problema?

- Bom, se você acha que não...

- A questão é: eu não esqueci o que aconteceu. Mas eu não pude evitar!

- Ótimo. – eu disse com extrema raiva. – Só isso?

- Izzy, por que está me tratando assim?

- Você sabe muito bem o por quê, Daniel!

- Mas eu já expliquei.

- Não se rompe um juramento, Daniel. Fiquei muito chateada com você, por esse motivo!

- Mas...

- Só fizemos o juramento com 3 pessoas! E justamente com uma delas você resolve se envolver?

- Izzy...

- Você acha que eu sequer pensei em fazer o mesmo?

- Eu...

- Claro que não! E você nem se importa! Eu nem sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo! Nem sei por que fiz aquele juramento idiota!

- Não foi idiota! Você sabe disso!

- Se não foi idiota, por que o quebrou?

- Eu não mando no meu coração!

- Isso eu já percebi! Naquele dia você me disse que não ia mais se meter com os Kabra. E isso me incluía. Mesmo estando de coração partido, eu aceitei. Aceitei perder contato com você. Pro seu bem. Eu sabia que ela ia te fazer mal! E ele também! A única que queria seu bem era eu! E você sabia disso! E olha só o que você fez!

- Acha que não foi horrível ficar 2 anos sem falar com você? Acha que eu gostei disso?

- Não sei!

- Natalie me procurou! Não ao contrario!

- Isso me fez sentir bem melhor!

- E ai...

- Eu não quero saber! Não quero ouvir! Por favor, saia da minha casa!

- Mas...

- POR FAVOR! Saia! – e me encontrei em lágrimas.

**Ok, isso ficou muito dramático, eu admito! Mas eu sou expert em coisas dramaticas! Eu devia ganhar um Oscar!**

**Ok... AAAh Ange, vai acontecer tanta coisa... Bom uma hora você entenderá o por que de eu estar fazendo isso com esse 'casal apaixonado'.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	5. Lembranças

**Hello, people! Boa leitura!**

_Dan_

Sai da casa. Contra a minha vontade, claro. Aquilo havia me deixado arrasado. Não era daquele jeito que eu queria que fosse. Eu não queria perde-la. Não de novo. Eu ainda me lembrava daquele dia.

_' – Mas, Izzy, você também é uma Kabra!_

_- Eu sei, Dan! Mas é pro seu bem e para o da sua irmã! Meus primos jamais irão mudar! Confie em mim!_

_- Eu sei, só que eu não quero..._

_- Eu também não, Dan! Mas é o único jeito! Se continuar comigo, eles continuaram na sua vida!_

_- Mas, Izzy..._

_- Por mim, Dan, por favor! – ela estava à beira das lagrimas._

_- Eu e você nos veremos outra vez?_

_- Talvez, Dan. Só que não posso prometer._

_Relutante, eu lhe estendi a mão._

_- Por você. – ela disse._

_Segurei, forte, sua mão._

_- Por nós.'_

Senti uma lágrima solitária, descer por meu rosto. Aquele fora um dos piores dias de sua vida. Não foi fácil perde-la. Mas, segundo ela, fora necessário. E lá estava eu, ignorando aquele dia. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ela não quis ouvir a razão. Ela ainda era teimosa. Abri um sorrisinho.

_Não se manda no coração_, pensei.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Eu devia agradecer Isabel por aquilo? Talvez. Mas eu não precisaria. Graças aos deuses.

A verdade era que lembrar aquele dia doía. E doía demais.

Ainda mais do final.

_'- Por nós._

_Soltei sua mão e me entreguei à vontade chorar._

_Sorte que eu já estava sentada, na grama macia. Senti ele passar o braço ao meu redor._

_- Nunca se esqueça. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Levantei a cabeça lentamente._

_- Do que?_

_- Que eu amo você.'_

Deitada em minha cama, depois daquela conversa, senti lágrimas silenciosas lavarem meu rosto.

Nós havíamos perdido tudo que tínhamos, para que ele ficasse bem. Para que Isabel não os machucasse mais. Como era doloroso saber que ele tinha jogado tudo aquilo fora.

_Que belo reencontro nós tivemos_, pensei.

Talvez fosse pra ser assim.

**Então, people? O que acharam? Ah, sim, esses são apenas pedaços do juramento. Ainda não acabou! Espero que não tenha ficado clichê! **

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	6. Semelhanças

**Hello, people! Boa leitura!**

_Dan_

Eu precisava fazer algo. Realmente precisava. Nesse momento eu caminhava até a sorveteria 'Chock' para me encontrar com Natalie.

Chegando lá, procurei por Nat. Ela estava sentada em uma das mesas perto ao balcão. Fui até ela.

- Oi, Nat. – eu disse.

- Oi, querido.

Sentei-me a sua frente. Eu, sinceramente, não sabia como tinha começado a gostar de Natalie. Olhei-a por um tempo. Eu devia saber o motivo. Eu sentia que, bem no fundo, eu sabia.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela perguntou.

- Ahn... Nada... – eu disse, mas continuei olhando-a.

- O que foi, Dan?

- Nada. – ela me lançou um olhar de 'Poupe me' e ai minha boca se abriu em 'o'.

- Daniel! O que está acontecendo?

- Ah. Meu. Deus.

- O que Dan?

Olhei para ela, e agora que eu tinha uma teoria, parecia tão obvio!

Tá, eu já devia ter percebido, feito a ligação! Elas eram primas! Claro que se pareciam! Mas será que era por isso que Dan tinha ficado tão abalado quando Natalie o procurara? Será que era apenas pela grande semelhança entre elas? Pelo fato de Natalie parecer tanto com a garota que Dan já amara? Ele tinha que descobrir. Se fosse ele não poderia continuar com Natalie. Não seria correto.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

O telefone tocou. Eu ainda estava chorando. Limpei as lágrimas e corri ao telefone.

Isabel Kabra.

Ah, mas que maldição!

- Alô?

- Olá, sobrinha. Como foi? Deu certo?

- Hã... Tia eu só falei com ela uma vez! Preciso de mais tempo!

- Quanto pode demorar a separá-los?

- Levando em consideração que_ você_ _não conseguiu_, mais uma semana.

- Tem certeza?

- Praticamente absoluta. Tenho meus planos, tia.

- Ótimo. Saiba que eu estou contando com você.

- Eu sei, tia.

- Adeus.

Desliguei o telefone. A ultima coisa que eu precisava era de minha tia irritante me lembrando de que Dan e Nat ainda estavam juntos.

Mas era o tipo de pressão que eu precisava. Só assim eu me motivaria a ir em frente.

O pior que podia acontecer era Dan descobrir e nunca mais querer falar comigo. Mas eu tinha que tentar, não é?

**Ai, ai! Eu amo escrever coisas românticas! Me faz sentir muito bem! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	7. Amor

**Hello, people! Boa leitura!**

_Izzy_

Eu precisava de tempo sozinha. E jamais conseguiria isso em casa. Saí, fui até o parque mais próximo.

Árvores verdes, grama macia, bancos coloridos, céu azul, brinquedos de criança e uma fonte. Era um lugar legal. Ajudava-me a pensar, criar. Talvez fosse exatamente o contrário. Mas mesmo assim, era algo que eu sabia que precisava.

Tudo que vinha a minha mente era o rosto dele. Como era possível que depois de tanto tempo eu ainda o amasse? Como era possível que pensar nele fosse tão doloroso? Deveria ser algo agradável. Mas pensar naquele dia... Não devia existir sensação pior!

_'- Que eu amo você._

_Lágrimas continuavam a descer por meu rosto._

_- Eu também amo você. Não queria que tivesse de ser assim._

_- Eu também não, mas você tem razão.'_

Era a única situação que me irritava estar certa. Perder alguém que você ama nem sempre é fácil. Mas é algo que todos passam.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

Depois do encontro com Natalie, fui andar na praia, admirar o mar. Refrescar as ideias.

Eu não sabia explicar para mim mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Que ter lembranças como as que eu tinha, era a pior sensação do Universo. Dor, culpa, magoa, tristeza e muitas outras, todas unidas em uma.

O amor era algo delicado e complicado. Era tipo um campo minado. Um passo em falso e já era. Não devia ser assim. Esse devia ser o sentimento mais puro, mais doce e mais incrível de todos. Por que causava tanta dor?

No que eu estou pensando? Amor. Mas por quê?

_'- Eu também não, mas você tem razão._

_- Eu odeio ter sempre razão. É terrível!_

_- Não, não é. É uma de suas mil qualidades. E só por que as vezes parece ruim, não quer dizer que seja._

_- Dan... me promete uma coisa?_

_Mexi em seus cabelos._

_- O que?_

_- Que você nunca vai me esquecer, mesmo que a gente nunca mais se veja?_

_- Como eu poderia esquecer a pessoa mais incrível do mundo? Mesmo que eu fique 1000 anos longe de você, não irei te apagar de mim._

_Sentei-me ao seu lado, me apoiando numa arvore, com as pernas abaixadas._

_Ela me olhou. Olhos cheios de tristeza. Mas, por um minuto, cheios de alegria._

_- Só você pra me fazer sentir melhor nessas horas._

_E dizendo isso, ela apoiou a cabeça em meu colo. Comecei a brincar com mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo._

_- Também nunca vou te esquecer. – ela me disse.'_

Sentado da areia, lembrando-me daquele dia, desejei poder tê-la ali comigo.

**E então? O que acharam? Ficou dramatico? Fofo? Ou não? Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	8. Encontro

**Oi Galerinha! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic! Fiquei MUITO feliz que ela tenha ganhado Drama! Ahhhhh eu amo fazer drama *-* MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS VOCÊS! **

_Izzy_

Uma música sempre me fazia chorar, me fazia pensar nele. E eu queria chorar, por tudo para fora, desabafar com o tempo. Peguei o celular e os fones, sentei-me no banco vermelho da praça.

Coloquei _I Miss You da Miley Cyrus_. _**(Quem quizer ouvir enquanto lê, é mais emocionante e fofo =D Snif, snif)**_

**"You used to call me your angel**  
><strong>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<strong>  
><strong>You'd hold me close in your arms"<strong>

**"Você me chamava de seu anjo**  
><strong>Disse que eu tinha vindo diretamente do céu<strong>  
><strong>e que sempre iria me ter por entre os seus braços"<strong>

_E onde será que tudo isso foi parar? No fundo de meu coração, talvez..._

**"I loved the way you felt so strong**  
><strong>I never wanted you to leave<strong>  
><strong>I wanted you to stay here holding me"<strong>

**"Eu amava a maneira como você se sentia tão forte**  
><strong>Eu nunca quis que você partisse<strong>  
><strong>Eu queria que você continuasse aqui a me abraçar"<strong>

_Era a melhor parte... Nunca quis que você se fosse de minha vida, mas foi por um bom motivo..._

**"I miss you**  
><strong>I miss your smile<strong>  
><strong>And I still shed a tear<strong>  
><strong>Every once in a while<strong>  
><strong>And even though it's different now<strong>  
><strong>You're still here somehow<strong>  
><strong>My heart won't let you go<strong>  
><strong>And I need you to know<strong>  
><strong>I miss you, sha la la la la<strong>  
><strong>I miss you"<strong>

**"Eu sinto sua falta**  
><strong>Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso<strong>  
><strong>E eu ainda choro<strong>  
><strong>Uma vez ou outra<strong>  
><strong>mesmo que seja diferente agora,<strong>  
><strong>Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma<strong>  
><strong>meu coração não deixará que você vá<strong>  
><strong>eu preciso que você saiba<strong>  
><strong>eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la<strong>  
><strong>Eu sinto sua falta"<strong>

_Lembrar de seu sorriso, de seu rosto, sempre me deu forças, você nunca partiu sempre esteve em meu coração, mas como senti sua falta..._

**"You used to call me your dreamer**  
><strong>And now I'm living out my dream<strong>  
><strong>Oh how I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>Everything that's happening for me<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinking back on the past<strong>  
><strong>It's true that time is flying by too fast"<strong>

**"Você me chamava de sua sonhadora**  
><strong>E agora eu estou vivendo o meu sonho<strong>  
><strong>Ah como eu queria que você pudesse ver<strong>  
><strong>Tudo o que está acontecendo comigo<strong>  
><strong>Eu estou pensando lá no passado<strong>  
><strong>A verdade é que o tempo está passando rápido demais"<strong>

_Tudo o que eu quis pra mim aconteceu, mas ainda faltava sua presença e eu me pegava voltando ao passado para admirar os bons tempos juntos..._

**"I know you're in a better place, yeah**  
><strong>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<strong>  
><strong>I know you're where you need to be<strong>  
><strong>Even though it's not here with me"<strong>

**"Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor, yeah**  
><strong>Mas eu desejo ver seu rosto novamente, oh<strong>  
><strong>Eu sei que você está onde deve estar<strong>  
><strong>Mesmo que não seja aqui comigo"<strong>

_Eu sei que foi pro seu bem, e eu até aceitei, mas queria que estivesse aqui..._

Pois é sempre funcionava, lá estava eu, caida em lágrimas.

Mal sabia o que me aguardava...

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Depois que consegui controlar as lágrimas, parti para um cybercafé. E lá dei de cara com Natalie.

- Olá, Nat.

- Oi, Izzy. O que faz aqui?

- Só vim comprar um café. E você?

- Esperando meu irmão.

- Ele está na cidade? Achei que estivesse em Nova Iorque, na faculdade.

- Ele estava, é feriado prolongado por lá e ele vai trazer a namorada para eu e mamãe conhecermos.

- Ah, entendi.

- Ele ia gostar de te ver. Não quer ficar? – Nossa como ela é gentil comigo, sem o Dan por perto. E estava mais Natalie dessa vez, mas não muito. Estava com uma calça jeans e uma regata rosa escuro com as letras NK em glitter prateado. O cabelo estava arrumado e com um arquinho preto com bolinhas brancas.

- Bom, pode ser. Não tenho nenhum compromisso.

- Vamos sentar?

- Claro, só vou comprar o café.

- Ok.

Dirigi-me ao balcão para comprar o café. Olhei pra fora. EEEEEEPA! Olhei mais uma vez. AH. MEUS. DEUSES. Aqueles eram... Não creio!

O moço do balcão me entregou o café, corri até a mesa e o deixei lá. Sai correndo em direção a rua.

- Izzy! Que que f... – deixei Nat falando sozinha.

Pela porta do cybercafé, era visível um casal. Um casal que devia ter demorado a se formar.

Ela me falava tanto nele. Em como ele era bonito, forte, fofo e meio esquecido. Era quase como se eu fosse um diário humano para todos os meus parentes e minhas amigas. Até que era divertido.

Eu realmente não estava acreditando. Um dos lados devia ter assumido. Mas o lado dela era meio dificil, ela não gostava de falar sobre sentimentos, mas as pessoas ultrapassam barreiras, vencem obstáculos. Ela, talvez, tivesse se dado conta de que era o que ela realmente queria e fez o que tinha que fazer. Admitido, falado.

E agora vivia uma história, que eu esperava que fosse feliz. E só de olhar para os dois, sentandos do outro lado na rua, num banquinho de praça, se olhando e sorrindo como bobos, devia mesmo ser uma história feliz. Mas será que todos os Cahills adolescentes estão na Inglaterra? É a convenção Cahill, e eu não sei?

**Cahills lindos da minha vida! Como estão? Espero que bem =D**

**Então, eu estava meio deprê quando escrevi a primeira parte desse capitulo (que ia acabar ali na linha, mas eu mudei de ideia) por isso tanta tristeza. Mas agora já estou melhor! SORRIA! xD**

**Bom, o que vocês acham que eu vou aprontar? Sugestões? Palpites? Me conte e eu serei feliz para sempre! (hoje estou poética)**

**Beijos e sejam felizes =D**


	9. Descobertas!

**Boa leitura!**

Você deve estar pensando: "Essa Retardada vai atrapalhar o casal?" Claro! Eu sou expert nisso! E ela me deve uma interrupção. Então eu esperei o momento certo. Você aí, já deve imaginar o que é, para mim, o momento certo. Se não, eu lhes digo. Quando eles estiverem a 1 centimetro um do outro. Fui descretamente para trás do banco. Esperei, esperei e esperei. Até que ambos fecharam os olhos e começaram a se inclinar em em direção ao outro.

- JADY! HAMMER!

Os dois quase cairam do banco quando eu gritei.

- Meus deuses! Que surpresa vocês aqui!

- Izzy! Oh quanto tempo! – Jady se levantou e me abraçou. No seu ouvido sussurrei: 'Depois você me conta os detalhes'

- Oi Hammer! – ele me deu um abraço que podia muito bem ter quebrado todas as minhas costelas.

- Só vim dar um oizinho mesmo. Tenho que voltar pra lá. Jady depois eu te ligo, temos muito o que conversar.

- Ok, amiga.

- Tchau! – eu disse dando meu melhor sorriso.

- Tchau! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Virei-me e voltei para o CyberCafe. Mas um casal feliz. Eu queria sorrir por eles, mas eu não conseguia. E daqui a pouco mais um casal se apresentaria em minha frente. Urgh. Quem será que era a tal namorada de Ian? Veremos.

- Seu irmão vai demorar muito Nat? – eu disse voltando para mesa.

- Não sei, acho que não... Ahn... Por que você saiu correndo?

- Ah, é que eu vi pessoas que eu não via a muito tempo. Fui dar um Oi.

- Ah... Entendo. Olha lá vem o Ian. Quando me virei para olhar o lugar onde ela apontava, meu queixo podia muito bem ter atravessado o chão. Não, não podia ser.

- Olá, Nat! – disse Ian e Natalie se levantou para abraçar o irmão. A namorada de Ian me olhou, incredula. E eu devolvi o olhar.

- Izzy? – ela disse.

- Prima? – Ian disse soltando Nat. – PRIMA! – e me agarrou em abraço apertado. Ai, doeu. Mas minha voz não saia para dizer isso. Estava estremamente chocada.

- Meninas, essa é minha namorada, Thaís.

- É. – eu finalmente consegui dizer e sorrir. – Eu já a conheço.

Ela me abraçou e eu retribui o abraço, mas ainda estava chocada.

- Vamos sentar? – Natalie convidou.

- É, acho que temos muito o que conversar.

- Muito mesmo. – Thaís sorriu.

Nos sentamos. Ian pediu um cappuccino e Thais um chá. Natalie não quis nada e eu permaneci com meu café.

- Então como se conheceram? – eu perguntei.

- Por intermedio do primo dela. Eramos colegas e um dia marcamos para ir no cinema, umas 50 pessoas, e ele acabou nos apresentando.

- Foi amor a primeira vista? – Nat quis saber, com os olhos brilhantes.

- De minha parte sim. – disse Thais com um sorriso. – Afinal como não gostar de alguém como o Ian? Bonito, inteligente, educado e mais mil qualidades incontaveis.

- Por mim também. Em um segundo eu já estava apaixonado. – eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Eu e Nat nos entreolhamos, segurando vela. Aquilo estava me deprimindo cada vez mais.

Depois que eles se separaram, Ian perguntou.

- Enquanto a você irmãzinha? Algum garoto na área? – ele perguntou e depois bebeu um gole de seu cappuccino.

- Bem, sim, o Daniel.

A cena que se passou a seguir foi hilária. Ian cuspiu todo o cappuccino que estava em sua boca em Natalie, que deu um gritinho e correu para o banheiro.

Percebi que assim como eu, Thais também teve segurar o riso.

- Izzy, por favor me diga que é mentira!

- O que?

- Que ela e o... Daniel... – Argh! Merda, aquilo estava me deixando deprê!

- É, Ian, infelizmente eles estão namorando. – eu disse com raiva e tristeza.

- Mas não pode ser!

- Se pode eu não sei, mas é. Sinto muito.

- Eu achei... – começou Thais, mas se calou.

- O que, meu amor? – Ian perguntou.

- Nada, nada... Só estava pensando em voz alta.

Na hora em que ela disse isso, minha ficha caiu. E eu me lembrei.

- S.O.S... – eu disse em voz meio baixa.

- S.O.S? – Ian perguntou.

- Coisa de garota – disseram Thaís e Izzy ao mesmo tempo.

Ian nos olhou como se fossemos retardadas. Mas seu olhar logo mudou.

-Ah, é. Você são amigas!

Nesse momento Natalie saiu do banheiro.

- Espero que esteja feliz Ian. – ela disse, arrumando a blusa.

Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava pela situação dela.

- Ah, Nat! O que aconteceu?

**E ai? O que acharam? Ficou legal? Espero que sim! Ficaram curiosos? Espero que sim!**

**Hoje eu não estou bem, estou meio triste, com dores, etc... Por isso se tiver algum erro, mil perdões!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	10. Confusos

**Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura ;D**

_Izzy_

Natalie estava péssima. Tipo, péssima de verdade. Sua roupa estava cheia de respingos de cappuccino e seu rosto cheio de bolhinhas vermelhas.

- O que você acha? - ela perguntou com raiva - Tinha canela naquele cappuccino, não é?

- Ai, caramba! Você é alérgica! Eu tinha esquecido! Sinto muito.

- Nat! Você está... com uma aparência horrível! Isso passa sozinho?

- Eu espero! Ah! Ian, por que você fez isso comigo?

- Bom, você que fez isso consigo mesma! Vem me falar que está com o Daniel! Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Pulasse de alegria como um ponêi cor-de-rosa com glitter prata que nem sua camiseta? – Ian estava mesmo nervoso. E, geralmente, ele falava coisas bizarras e sem sentido quando estava nervoso. Tipo naquela hora.

- Ahn... Ian você devia prestar mais atenção no que diz... – eu recomendei.

- E Ian, qual o problema? Não importa apenas minha felicidade?

- Eu julgaria que não nesse caso, mana. O que a mamãe acha?

Toci para esconder uma negação formada em meus lábios, à muito esperando para ser usada.

- Claro que ela não gostou. Mas eu não ligo para o que vocês digam. Eu gosto dele, ele gosta de mim e eu estou mais que feliz.

Por que nossos olhos criam lágrimas nas piores horas? Senti que os meus naquele momento começavam a me pregar uma peça. Sentia que estavam ficando úmidos e que logo uma lágrima solitária e vazia escorreria por meu rosto, me entregando de forma indireta. E eu não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Não ali.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, ou perceber o que tinha feito, saí correndo dali. Não queria que eles me vissem chorando. Já era terrível quando só eu podia perceber.

Não muito longe do cybercafé, encontrei um terreno vazio, apenas com grama e poucas árvores. Decidi caminhar por ele, olhar do outro lado. O estranho era que tudo aquilo me era muito familiar. Revirei minhas memórias, mas nada encontrei. Nenhum lugar que eu me lembrasse parecia com ali. Talvez fosse só minha imaginação.

Antes que eu permitisse que minha lágrimas caissem, elas já invadiam meu rosto, sem permissão. Caí sobre as raízes de uma árvore e deixei que elas caissem a vontade, deixei que dançassem por meu rosto, tentando me consolar.

Com todas as minhas forças, tentei ter pensamentos diferentes. Mas tudo que me vinha a mente eram momentos que só me deixariam mais tristes. Só que era o melhor que eu tinha. Teria que me contentar com elas.

Só que algo involuntário me puxava pra longe delas. Algo queria que eu não pensasse em nada.

Eu não queria ficar sozinha com a paisagem. Era ainda pior. E naquele momento tudo que eu tinha eram as lágrimas.

Em meio a várias delas me levantei e segui meu caminho esperando que não fosse meu destino encontrar as pessoas que eu menos queria que me vissem chorando.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

Eu ainda não tinha vontade de sair da praia. Mas algo me dizia que eu precisava. Que era o que eu tinha que fazer. Era voz que eu geralmente escutava.

Resolvi dar atenção. Fui-me embora da praia. Olhei o mar uma última vez e segui o caminho de volta a cidade. Não era muito longe, apenas uns 4 ou 5 quilomêtros.

Eu tinha que pensar em tanta coisa. Tantas coisas me deixavam confuso naquele momento. Minha cabeça estava toda errada. Meus pensamentos não batiam. Minhas vontades eram desiguais. Meu coração dizia uma coisa e meu cérebro outra.

Eles gostavam de me confudir. Mas isso só me irritava.

Continue meu caminho, seguindo pelas pedras irregulares de algumas ruas que me eram tão familiares. Não estava prestando atenção aonde ia. Só queria andar. Mais e mais depressa. Sair dali. Ir para o lugar que meu coração me mandava ir. Lugar onde eu devia estar. Lugar que eu queria estar, apesar de não saber aonde. Deixei que meu corpo me guiasse. Por um momento caminhei de olhos fechados. Na escuridão procurando dentro de mim o palpitar do coração, de repente, eu esbarrei em alguém. Abri os olhos rapidamente. A minha frente, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, estava ela. Isabela.

- Izzy? – ela enxugou os olhos, me olhou e eu pude ver por um momento a confusão. – Desculpe. Eu te machuquei?

- N-não... – ela ainda chorava.

- Por que está chorando? – eu perguntei.

Seu rosto estava ilegível. Não era possível saber o que se passava. Apesar de parecer que era.

**Heey, everyone! Espero que estejam bem! Eu estou! Enfim, que coisa mais dramática, não é? Eu A-M-O escrever dramas, é meu ponto forte. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado! Não é um costume meu, mas estou com vontade de pedir reviews! Quero ficar mais feliz! Por favor, rntão, Reviews ;D**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	11. Ainda

**Boa leitura ;D**

_Izzy_

Enxuguei meu rosto e cruzei os braços.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- Nada... Estou bem. – eu disse.

- Não parece.

- Mas eu estou. – Eu não olhava em seus olhos. Não me ocorria a coragem necessária.

- Olha para mim e repete isso. – ele pediu. Argh! Ele sabia que eu não conseguia mentir olhando nos olhos. Mas eu precisava tentar.

Olhei em seus olhos, eu sabia que não ia conseguir enganá-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem. Mas se eu dissesse que não estava bem eu teria que lhe dizer o motivo e dizer a verdade. Ai. Respirei fundo.

- Eu estou bem, na medida do possível.

- E por que está chorando?

- Por que eu estou sensível.

- E não quer me contar?

Segurei minhas outras lágrimas. Eu queria tanto desabafar com ele, mas pra quê? Qual era o sentido?

- Não quero te amolar com meus problemas...

- Não vai. Você pode me dizer o que quizer, eu vou ouvir e te ajudar.

Era verdade. Ele era o único que podia me ajudar. E não era a minha missão? Mas... não sei! Algo não se encaixa.

- Eu acho que você sabe muito bem o por que de eu estar assim. – deixei escapar.

Ele instantaneamente pareceu envergonhado.

- Não que você se importe, claro. – eu provoquei. Ele pareceu ofendido.

- Você acha que eu não me importo com você? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não acho, eu sei! – eu disse, chorando outra vez. Agora que eu estava falando era melhor despejar tudo de uma vez. – Você não liga se o que você faz dói em mim! Não dá a minima se me machuca ou não! Você se importa tanto comigo que fez o que fez! Desculpe, mas eu não consigo ver como você demonstra que se importa! Sua irmã tem razão você é um idiota! – Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Achei que ele fosse ficar zangado, furioso ou algo assim, mas tudo que ele fez foi dizer:

- Eu sei, Izzy. Eu tenho sido muito idiota, mas não quer dizer que eu não ligue. Nos reencontramos à poucos dias e tudo que eu fiz foi te deixar assim. Não me orgulho disso. Mas, não sei, você tem que entender o que aconteceu! O que deve ser dificil, já que nem eu mesmo entendo muito bem. Só que você precisa ver o meu lado.

- E você acha que eu já não fiz isso? Acha que já não procurei mil formas de tentar entender a coisa que você fez? Acha que eu gostei das respostas que eu encontrei?

- Izzy...

- Eu só quero que você entenda: Eu nunca quis te deixar, mas você sabe por que eu fiz isso. Por que eu te amava. Por que queria seu bem. Prometi a mim mesma que não importaria o que acontecesse eu jamais esqueceria aquelas palavras, aquele momento, aquele dia. Prometi que sempre me lembraria do por quê. Só que já não é mais tão fácil. Ver que você não fez o mesmo tira o sentido de tudo o que foi para mim, faz eu me achar uma estúpida por tudo que eu pensei. Eu só queria que o dia que nós fossemos nos encontrar de novo fosse diferente do que foi. Por que eu queria me lembrar de tudo que eu fiz, tudo que pensei. Queria ver que nada do que aconteceu foi em vão. Pois é! Eu aprendi que nem tudo é o que parece.

- Eu entendo. Eu não gosto disso, nem queria que fosse assim. E eu sei que agora você me odeia e era o que eu menos queria.

Eu comecei a andar de novo, ficar longe dele. Quando já estava a uns 2 metros me virei e disse:

- Sabe o que é pior? Eu ainda te amo.

E fui embora.

**E aí? O que acharam? Fofo? Desiquilibrado? Dramatico? Podem me contar ;D**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes! **

**PS.: Gente, minha postagem vai ficar menos frequente nas proximas 2 ou 3 semanas, por causa da escola.**


	12. Paralelas

**Boa leitura ;D**

_Dan_

Olhei, incrédulo, para o lugar onde Izzy tinha desaparecido a meio segundo atrás. Aquelas simples palavras tinham me deixado paralizado, incapaz de responder ou sequer reagir. Bom, não que eu fosse conseguir fazer muito, mas...

Sinceramente, eu ainda não acreditava. Quer dizer, ela não podia me amar! Podia? Não, foi só impulso, saudade e raiva. E a prova disso foi o 'pior' antes... daquilo. Eu não podia ficar bravo com ela por isso. E nem por nada...

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

- Ai meu Deus! Eu não disse aquilo! – eu tentava me convencer no caminho, falando sozinha. – Eu não posso ter dito que o amo! Não! Não!

Aquele, sem duvida, tinha sido um erro fatal. Um erro idiota, estúpido e desnecessário.

- IZZY! – gritaram e eu quase caí. Eu estava distraída. Automaticamente me virei com um golpe (créditos ao treinamento Lucian) e acertei a pessoa que me chamara.

- Ah, foi mal, Ian. Me pegou de surpresa. – eu disse para o garoto ajoelhado com o braço contra as costelas.

- Ai... Essa doeu...

- Foi sem querer. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem... – ele disse tentando se levantar.

- Deixa eu ajudar. – tentei ajudá-lo.

- Não, tudo bem, acho que não me machucou... Não muito...

- Desculpa mesmo!

- Ok, ok. – ele disse já de pé.

- Que que foi? – eu quis saber.

- Preciso de um favor, tem tempo pra me ouvir?

- Ahn... Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. Me acompanhe. – ele disse e eu o segui.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

Em casa, eu fiz uma coisa que eu jamais imaginei que faria em toda a minha vida.

- Amy, preciso de ajuda. – eu disse.

Amy estava sentanda em sua cama com seu livro favorito em mãos: Sonho de uma noite de verão, William Shakespeare.

Ela não estava muito diferente. Digo, seu gosto por livros, história e essas coisas. Não era mais tão tímida e nem fraca. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Diga, maninho. – ela disse-me tirando os olhos do livro e colocando-o ao seu lado.

- É uma longa, longa história. – o fato era que Amy não sabia de nada. Nem que eu e Izzy já haviamos namorado, o que automaticamente a deixa sem saber do juramento e de tudo mais. Só que se eu não pedisse um conselho a ela seria pior pra mim, eu não saberia o que fazer.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

- Ah, Ian, devo lhe informar que você chegou uns dias atrasado.

- Como assim?

- Outra pessoa já me pediu isso.

- Quem?

- Não lhe interessa. O fato é que não sei mais se vou conseguir separar os dois.

- Como não? Achei que você fosse especialista em casos assim.

- E eu sou. Mas esse caso em especial... Você não precisa saber dos detalhes. A questão é que algo me bloqueia, também não te interessa, então nem me pergunte. Não sei se vou conseguir alcançar meu objetivo.

- Ah, pelo amor, Izzy! Eu sei que você consegue! Sei que você odeia o Daniel tanto quando o meu lado Kabra da família.

Ok, aquilo me irritou, e foi meu segundo erro do dia.

- Ai, seu mané, eu já namorei ele! E... – aí eu me liguei da burrada que eu tinha feito e me calei imediatamente.

- Você. Já. O. QUÊ?

- Ei, qual é! Não grita comigo!

- Você e o Daniel já namoraram? QUAL É O PROBLEMA QUE VOCÊ E A NATALIE TEM, DA PRA EXPLICAR?

- Com prazer. Diferente de você, ele é fofo, educado e gentil. Garotas gostam de caras assim. Devia aprender com ele, ou já já você perde a namorada e vai ser um trabalho que ficarei orgulhosa em participar para ver você quebrando a cara com uma garota pela segunda vez na vida, seu trouxa! – Fui aumentando o tom de voz a cada palavra.

- Ah, eu já entendi. Pelo menos eu sou inteligente.

- Entendeu o quê?

- Alguém ainda não esqueceu o pequeno Danny!

- Cala. A. Boca. – eu disse com os dentes trincados.

- Oh, ainda tá apaixonada? – ele me provocou.

- Cala. A. Boca.

- Por quê priminha? O amor dói?

- OLHA AQUI, SEU ESTUPIDO, É MELHOR TOMAR CUIDADO COM O QUE ME DIZ!

- Ai, que medinho da Izzy!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Só se você me ajudar!

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que você também não sabe sobre mim.

- E o que é, garotinha?

Me aproximei dele.

- Provocou demais. – dei-lhe um soco no nariz e uma cotovelada nas costelas. Ele caiu no chão como uma minhoca.

Me abaixei e disse:

- Não se provoca uma faixa preta em karatê... – dei-lhe dois tapinhas no rosto - ...garotinho.

Sentei-me na calçada enquanto ele gemia e se contorcia.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

Amy me olhava mais ou menos assim: O.õ , enquando eu lhe contava tudo.

- Você... Você e a Izzy... Eram namorados? Como eu não sabia disso? Quer dizer, eu era melhor amiga dela e sua irmã!

- Nós não queriamos que ninguém soubesse. Ser da família Cahill não é fácil.

- Ah... Entendi.

- Bom, então agora nos reecontramos só que de um jeito terrível... – Continuei a história depois da breve interrupção para o surto.

- O que me diz? – perguntei quando acabei.

- Deixe-me dizer uma frase desse livro. – ela disse apontando pro livro. Imaginei que coisa boa, não tinha chance de ser. – Seu desastrado! Que foi que você fez? Estragou tudo de uma vez! Você é o responsável pela mudança de um amor verdadeiro! A culpa é toda sua!

- Obrigada. Acolhedor.

- Ok, agora que eu já disse isso, desculpa mas eu não perder a oportunidade, deixe-me perguntar: Quem é que você ama?

- Ah, Amy, é um dos vários problemas! Eu não sei! Eu acho que amo as duas!

- Mas você não pode amar as duas! Seu coração pertence apenas uma delas.

- Só que eu não sei a qual. As vezes me vem a cabeça que eu só estou com a Nat por que ela se parece demais com a Izzy, mas aí a opinião muda! Não sei o que fazer! Preciso de ajuda!

- Você precisa decidir, isso sim!

- Eu acho que sei como, mas não tenho coragem...

- Como?

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

- Já parou de me zuar? Ou ainda tem que apanhar mais?

- Tá, calei! Vai ou não me ajudar?

- Já te disse que já me pediram isso. Vou pensar se vou continuar tentando. Era só isso?

- Acho que sim. Pensa bem por favor!

- Ok. Onde você deixou a Thaís?

- Ela e a Nat foram ter um dia de mulher. Claro que isso não me envolvia. Natalie quer deixar a Thaís com a cara de uma Kabra antes de levarmos ela para conhecer a Isabel. Acho que você entende.

- Entendo. Sei que ela vai adorar. Quer dizer, eu sei que para ela a sua pior opção era... Você sabe.

- Como você sabe?

- Só sei.

- Não, é sério! Quem te contou que a Isabel não queria isso?

- Acho que ninguém precisa de palavras pra entender isso.

- Ok, não me diga. Tenho que ir. Pense bem!

- Tá!

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

- Ah, Dan, não sei... E se ela não gostar.

- Esse é o problema Amy! E se eu me decidisse por ela mas ela não gostasse do que eu fizesse?

- Dan para com isso! Está se confundindo!

- Eu já estava confuso! Sabe como é constrangedor para um garoto da minha idade falar de namoro com a irmã mais velha?

- Posso imaginar.

- Falando nisso, já que você é uma garota e deve entender melhor, quando uma menina fala: Sabe o que é pior? Eu ainda te amo. O que quer dizer?

- Não é óbvio?

- Se fosse acho que não te perguntaria.

- Bom, vou 'traduzir' então. Apesar do sofrimento, o amor ainda existe. Assim fica mais claro?

- Bom, talvez... É mais ou menos assim: eu sofro mas te amo?

- É, por ai. Por que?

- Por que ela me disse isso hoje. Talvez por isso eu esteja ainda mais confuso. Caraca como é detestável ser adolescente!

- É assim mesmo, Dan. É melhor se acostumar. Pelo menos o seu consolo é que ela ainda te ama. Se você tiver coragem de fazer o seu plano ela não vai ficar brava. Mas se você decidir que não é ela que você ama...

- Eu queria uma saida que não machucasse ninguém! Se eu decidir pela Nat, a Izzy vai ficar com raiva de mim, por causa do juramento. Se eu me decidir pela Izzy, a Nat nunca mais olha na minha cara. Se eu não me decidir vou ficar sofrendo!

- Eu sei que é dificil, mano. Mas não tem jeito de todos sairem ilesos. Pelo menos um sempre sofre. É uma regra básica de um triângulo amoroso!

- Não é um triângulo amoroso!

- Mas parece!

- Bom, eu sei que gosto das duas, não sei qual delas eu amo... Se eu fizer o que te falei, irei ter certeza... Já decidi, vou por meu plano em ação. Deseje-me sorte.

- Não é nada tão complicado para eu ter que te desejar sorte!

- Diz isso por que não é com você!

**Heeeeey, capitulo novo! Ficou grande =D Fiquei feliz por isso! Devo dizer que tentei fugir um pouco do Drama! Espero que tenha funcionado!**

**Hoje eu estou muito feliz! Espero que vocês também!**

**Me digam o que acharam! Qual será o 'plano' do Dan? Palpites?**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	13. Sangue e Rosas

**Boa leitura ;D**

_Izzy_

Sabe, ter as 2 pessoas mais irritantes do mundo te pedindo uma mesma coisa NÃO é legal!

- Tia, eu já te disse que não tenho mais certeza de sucesso! – Isabel me ligava pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora.

- Isabela, por favor não me faça ir até aí de novo! Você não pode me desapontar! Eu... preciso de ajuda!

- Tá, tia, eu sei! Mas... Não dá! Eu não consigo! Não... Não adianta!

- Sua incompetente! Não devia ter te pedido nada!

- Não mesmo! Eu estava muito bem sem sua visita! Eu não... – Engoli seco. Eu ia dizer: Eu não sofria constantemente antes.

- Olha aqui, garota, eu estava enganada sobre você! Achei que você era capaz, eu estava muito errada!

- Ah, claro! Até por que a filha é minha! Se toca, tia! Se alguém tinha que estar se sentindo errada, esse alguém era eu! Achei que minha tia era capaz de qualquer coisa! Você já fez coisas horríveis e não consegue separar sua filha do Dan e eu que sou incapaz? Me poupe!

- Você é muito corajosa, mocinha!

- Sim, eu sou. Ao contrário das 'crianças' da sua familia eu tenho coragem de te enfrentar. Coragem de te dizer a verdade! Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Pois deveria, meu bem. Posso fazer coisas horríveis!

- Então separe você o Dan e a Nat! – e desliguei na cara dela.

- Irritante! Quero ver ela causar uma dor pior da que eu já estou sentindo!

* * *

><p><p>

_Dan_

Eu estava me torturando lentamente. Eu não queria por meu plano em ação. Mentira, eu queria sim, mas algo parecia que ia dar errado. Ela na certa ia me rejeitar, me bater e sair furiosa sem olhar pra trás. Tipico dela. Mas eu ia tentar. Só havia um pequeno problema. Por onde começar?

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Um fato: Quando eu estou triste eu como chocolate. Era exatamente o que eu fazia. Brigadeiro de panela. Eu estava sentada em frente a TV, assistindo Naruto (coisa que me lembrava uma certa pessoa) e comendo o brigadeiro. Pensando. Refletindo. Bem acho que você já entendeu. Eu estava um caco.

Aí, de repente, a campainha toca. Ah, só pode ser um maldição! Será que eu não ia conseguir ficar em paz? Deixei o brigadeiro em cima da mesa de centro, fui ao espelho mas próximo e ajeitei meu cabelo e abri porta. Lindo, perfeito, visita mágica.

- Oi – disse Dan.

- Oi.

- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou. Percebi que suas mãos estavam atrás das costas, escondendo algo. Ele percebeu isso.

- Ah... – ele revelou o que trazia, aparentemente tinha se esquecido que algo jazia ali. – É para você.

Uma rosa. Uma rosa vermelha. Eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha que ela.

- Obrigada. Pode entrar. – eu disse lhe dando passagem.

Quando ele passou por mim, não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Então, o que te traz aqui, Dan?

- Ahn... – ele parecia nervoso.

- Diga. – eu estava impaciente.

- Vim te chamar para sair.

**Heeey people! Esse capitulo ficou pequenininho D: Mas eu tenho que deixar a conversa pro próximo capitulo, não tinha jeito! Em parte por que eu adoro deixar as pessoas cuirosas!**

**Eu só queria agradecer a todos os reviews que venho recebendo. A todos que me mandam uma review, a todos que me motivam. Muito obrigada, muito mesmo. Vocês arrasam!**

**Maari, sinto falta dos seus reviews D: Você tá brava comigo?**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes ;***


	14. Não e sim

**Heeeey, boa leitura ;D**

_Izzy_

- Vai me levar aonde? - eu quis saber.

- Um lugar especial -_ Especial até demais_, pensei.

- Não vai me dizer? - eu perguntei.

- Não.

Suspirei.

- Não vou me arrepender de ir com você?

Ele pareceu em dúvida.

- Hm... Acho que não.

- Ok. Me dá 2 minutos?

- Claro.

* * *

><p>Izzy<p>

Subi para me trocar. Eu não ia sair na rua de moletom e camiseta. Não amassados como estavam. Procurei algo legal em meu guarda-roupa. Enquanto procurava, torcia para que meus pais não chegassem em casa e vissem Dan, sozinho, na sala.

Escolhi um vestido de seda vermelho. Simples, com alcinhas finas e até a altura do joelho. Sem detalhes. Coloquei minha rasteirinha bege e arrumei meu cabelo. Uma passadinha no banheiro para escovar os dentes e passar o batom. Eu nem ia conseguir terminar meu brigadeiro. Mas...

Desci as escadas assim que terminei. Ele não havia se sentado. Aguardava em pé perto da porta. Mas olhava para TV. Eu não tinha desligado-a.

- Pronto.

Ele olhou para mim. Ele sorriu e eu sorri.

- Não sabia que você gostava de Naruto.

Eu ri.

- A maioria das pessoas não sabe.

Fui até a TV e a desliguei.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

- Não. Sem chance.

- Ah, Izzy, por favor!

- Não! Você não vai me vendar.

- É só para você não ver o caminho! Quero que seja surpresa!

- E como você espera que eu chegue lá vendada?

- Ué, eu vou te guiar!

- Dan, cá entre nós, você mal consegue se guiar!

- Ei, não me avacalha!

- Eu não vou usar uma venda.

- Ah, vai sim.

- Não, não vou.

- Izzy...

- Sem essa de 'Izzy...' Eu não vou andar por aí com uma venda!

- Não confia em mim?

- Sinceramente não.

- Que isso, Izzy! Vamos mesmo ficar discutindo isso até eu te convencer?

- Você não vai me convencer! Eu não vou usar uma venda! Pare de insistir!

- Ok. Então serei obrigado a mudar meus planos.

- Vocês tinha planos?

- Tinha. Só vou mudá-los um pouco. Não se preocupe.

- Espero que essa mudança envolva eu NÃO usar uma venda.

- Envolve. Nem sei por que discuto com você.

- Por que você não aprende rápido. Você acha que mesmo estando vendada eu não ia saber para onde você estaria me levando?

- Eu achava até você dizer isso.

- Novato. - eu ri.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

- Não acredito que você topa fazer isso, mas não topa usar uma venda!

- Sou uma pessoa complicada. Aprenda com isso.

Que tipo de pessoa concorda em saltar de um avião, mas não concorda em usar uma venda por uns 2 quilometros? Só a Izzy mesmo.

- Ainda não acredito.

- Ah, eu sempre quis pular de um avião. Tudo bem que eu queria ir sem paraquedas, mas...

Arregalei os olhos.

- Você é maluca?

- Talvez. - ela riu.

- Ok, vamos fazer isso. - eu estava nervoso. Ela percebeu.

- Não acredito que você está nervoso. Você já fez coisas bem piores, não?

- Ah, já mas... Sei lá, dá um frio na barriga.

Ela gargalhou.

- Não ria da minha cara!

- Foi mal, não dá para evitar.

- Meus jovens, preciso da autorização de seus responsáveis para que possar entrar no avião da empresa.

- Claro. Pode ser pelo telefone? - Izzy perguntou.

- Creio que podemos dar um jeito.

- Ok. - Logo a mãe de Izzy falava com a moça.

- A senhorita tem permissão de saltar. - ela disse desligando o telefone.

- Minha vez. - eu disse.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número de casa. Amy atendeu.

- Oi, Amy. A Nellie tá em casa?

- Oi. Tá sim, por quê?

Baixei a voz.

- Estou seguindo seus conselhos. Me deixe falar com ela.

- Ok. NELLIE, É O DAN!

- JÁ VAI! - Ouvi Nellie gritar. Não estava longe.

- Fala, baixinho.

- Nellie preciso que me autorize a saltar de um avião. É só falar para moça que eu posso ir.

- Tá louco, rapaz? Não sei se vou deixar.

- Nellie, pelo amor de Deus, fala para a moça que eu posso saltar.

- Amy, seu irmão quer pular de um avião. O que eu digo?

Logo Amy tomava o telefone de Nellie.

- Desde quando se jogar de um avião é seguir meus conselhos?

- Você deve saber.

- Ah, ela deve estar aí.

- Exato.

- Ela tem autorização?

- Sim.

- Nellie, fale com a moça que ele pode pular.

- Acho que o mundo está de cabeça para baixo! - Nellie disse tomando o telefone. Não pude deixar de concordar.

- Aqui moça.

Falaram e falaram. Por fim eu estava autorizado a saltar. Eu e Izzy já estavamos com a roupa apropriada. Era estranha.

- Ainda está nervoso?

- Não. Eu tenho uma maneira de me acalmar.

- Ah é? E qual seria, mocinho? - ela ironizou.

- Bom... De certa forma sua confiança me acalma. Ter você por perto é bom.

Ela ficou ruborizada.

- Que bom. Vamos lá. - De repente eu estava paralizado. Eu estava com medo de saltar de um avião. Eu! O que estava acontecendo? Izzy já estava na frente e olhou para trás. Me lançou um sorriso e voltou até onde eu estava.

- Não precisa ficar com medo ou nervoso. Eu estou com você. - Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou até a porta de saída para o avião.

**Povo lindo! Como estão? Uns comentários básicos: Sim, eu gosto de Naruto ;D E não acho que minha mãe ia deixar eu saltar de um avião, mas aqui é um mundo meu, então...**

**Hoje é um dia bom para mim! Vou pedir reviews hoje, quero ficar bem mais feliz!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	15. Surpresa: Encontro com a Morte

**Boa leitura!**

_Izzy_

Já estavamos nos preparando para o salto. Eu estava radiante. A adrenalina era incrível. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que me deixava emocionada e elétrica ao mesmo tempo. Eu não via a hora de experimentar a sensação. Devia ser a coisa mais maravilhosa e incrível do mundo. A moça que nos acompanhava me puxou de lado para me dizer a altura que estavamos. Claro que ela não diria perto de Dan, ele estava verde. Eu não sabia por que ele estava com tanto medo, afinal a ideia tinha sido dele. Enfim, a moça me disse que subiriamos cerca de 950 quilomêtros. Eu achava meio baixo, mas resolvi não exagerar.

- Estão prontos? - perguntou a moça.

- Sim! - eu disse.

- Ahn... Hã... Sim... - meio respondeu Dan.

- Dan, relaxa, vai dar tudo certo e você vai amar, vai por mim!

- Tá bom... - ele ficava pior a cada segundo.

- Tem certeza que quer pular, meu jovem? - perguntou a moça.

- Tenho. - foi a resposta mais confiante que ele deu dentro do avião.

- Então, quando estiverem prontos. Não se esqueçam não abram o paraquedas muito longe do chão, aguardem uma distancia segura, não demorem muito também. Segurem a corda amarela e quando estiverem a aproximados 50 metros do chão puxem-no.

- Ok. - eu disse. Eu queria pular logo e ela ficava enrolando.

- Quando estiverem prontos. Esperem o avião pousar, não saiam do local onde cairão.

- Sim, senhora. Vamos Dan?

- Vamos.

A porta traseira do avião foi aberta, eu e Dan passamos por ele juntos e ainda caberia umas 2 pessoas.

- Podemos pular juntos, o que acha? - eu disse. Ele passava de verde para roxo. Que coisa bizarra.

- Por favor... - a voz dele mal saia.

- Vamos. - Lhe estendi a mão, ele aceitou e segurou-a firme.

- 3, 2, 1...

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

A queda foi horrível e incrível ao mesmo tempo. Horrível por que eu estava realmente com medo. Incrível por a sensação é maravilhosa. O vento no rosto, a sensação de estar caindo em um poço sem fundo, a adrenalina, tudo. Simplesmente incrível.

O som saia de seus ouvidos, você só sabia que estava caindo pela sensação de perder o chão. Os olhos não ficavam exatamente abertos, mas quando comecei a visualizar melhor o que estava abaixo apertei a mão de Izzy, como sinal para puxarmos a cordinha amarela. Ela apereceu entender.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy<em>

Ah meu Deus. Que incrível. Foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. A sensação divina de vôo. De estar em queda livre, sem medo de morrer. O vento tapava os ouvidos, de modo que eu não conseguia ouvir meus gritos de felicidade. Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já fiz.

Só estava preocupada com Dan. Mas ele logo apertou minha mão começou a mexer na cordinha amarela e eu captei o sinal. Puxei-a e fui puxada. Ela dava um tranco para trás, te levando em direção contrária ao vento por um segundo. Logo caímos lentamente, muito diferente de alguns segundinhos atrás.

Não soltamos as mãos, para não correr riscos. E por que eu não ia querer soltar. A queda final foi tranquila e logo estavamos chegando ao chão. Ali era um tipo de deserto ou floresta, eu não soube identificar. Era algo marrom claro que crescia no chão ou era areia mesmo.

- Ah meus deuses! Isso foi sensacional! - eu gritei e fiquei feliz por conseguir ouvir.

- Tinha razão. Eu amei mesmo. Adrenalina pura!

- Pois é! Muito obrigada! - eu disse tirando o paraquedas, agora aberto. Ele seguir meu gesto. Logo estavamos apenas com aquela roupa estranha.

- Até que mudar meus planos não foi tão ruim assim!

- Foi ótimo! A melhor coisa que eu já fiz! A sensação é inesplicável! Nem sei o que dizer!

- Que bom que gostou!

Abracei-o. Afinal de tudo ele que tinha planejado o melhor programa da minha vida. Inesquecível.

- Muito, muito obrigada!

Nos separamos.

* * *

><p><em>Dan<em>

No momento que ela olhou nos meus olhos eu vi que o meu plano começava a fazer efeito. Torci silenciosamente.

O celular dela tocou. Mas espera aí! Como ela tinha levado o celular para uma queda de paraquedas? Aquela moça tinha dito que era proibido e tinha nos verificado antes de saltarmos. Ah, Izzy...

- Alô? - ela disse. A outra pessoa deve ter falado bastante.

- O que eu já te disse? Não! - mais um bom tempo de espera.

- Sinceramente, foda-se! Eu não ligo! Problema seu! Se vira! Não conte mais comigo!

Estranhei aquilo. Com quem ela estava falando?

- Falo mesmo, sua besta! Você não tem coragem de fazer isso, por que tem medo! Pois isso não é da minha conta! Já cansei disso tudo! - pausa. - CALA A BOCA! Você não sabe do que esta falando!

Caramba, ela está mesmo nervosa, pensei.

- Boa sorte então! Muito obrigada! Adoro inimigos! - ela desligou e guardou o celular. - Não pergunte. - disse a mim.

- Ahn... Ok...

- Ah, que odio! Estragou o momento mais legal da minha vida!

- Ei! - eu exclamei me aproximando dela. - Não fique nervosa! Lembre do que acabou de fazer! Não foi ótimo?

- Foi... - eu continuei a me aproximar.

- E você nunca vai se esquecer, não é?

- Verdade... - Agora eu estava a menos de 3 centimetros dela.

Parei de falar. Só continuei a me aproximar. Quando eu estava a apenas 1 centimetro me permeti fechar os olhos, por que era o que ela tinha feito.

Ouvi um barulho ao longe e Izzy caiu em meus braços. Olhei-a e entrei em panico. Ela tinha um furo de bala no lado esquerdo, perto ou talvez no coração. A bala estava caida perto de mim, toda ensanguentada.

Olhei adiante dela. Vi uma figura radiante com um binoculo pendurado no pescoço e uma arma de fogo em mãos.

A figura sorridente de Isabel Kabra.

**Heeeeeeey, Cahills que eu tanto adoro! Estão bem? Espero que sim! HOJE EU ESTOU MUITO FELIZ!**

**E ai alguém, além da Miss Adivinha da Jady, esperava por isso? Espero que não! Quem ai acha que eu vou morrer? E quem acha que eu vou viver?**

**Meus bebês, mandem reviews! Eu estou meio sem tempo ler as fanfics de vocês, por que eu to em semana de prova, mas não se preocupem, quando essa loucura passar, eu prometo mandar todos os reviews que eu puder!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	16. Romantismo

**Boa leitura! ;D**

_Dan_

Temi que Isabel se aproximasse e fizesse algo bem pior a Izzy, se é que isso é possível. Eu estava em pânico, não sabia como ajudá-la ou o que fazer. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer. A cada instante que passava mais e mais sangue jorrava para fora do peito dela, eu não sabia se aquilo tinha sido no coração. Foi olhando para Isabel, parada e sorridente, que eu percebi que era com ela que Izzy tinha falado. Não pude deixar de pensar que Isabel era um perfeita estrategista. Estavamos em um lugar completamente isolado de civilazação. Eu não podia pegar Izzy no colo e me arriscar a sair dali, eu iria me perder, o que seria bem pior. Tive que esperar o avião da empresa pousar e nos socorrer.

A coisa mais estranha era que Isabel não tinha vindo para cima como eu imaginava, ela só ficara lá, parada olhando, rindo da situação. Isso era assustador. Voltei meu olhar de volta a Izzy e quando olhei para onde ela estava postada já não havia mais ninguém. Rezei para que ela tivesse ido embora e para que não viesse mexer comigo.

Finalmente o avião se aproximou de nós. Quando a moça percebu o ocorrido veio correndo até nós.

- Ah meu Deus, o que é isso? - ela quase gritou, desesperada. Reuni forças para falar.

- Uma mulher apareceu aqui, enquanto caiamos, quando chegamos no solo, ela atirou. Por favor me ajude!

- Claro que sim! - ela buscou um walktalk no cinto e chamou por ajuda. Logo dois homens chegavam em uma ambulância. Logo não, por que a cada segundo ela ia ficando pior, eu sabia disso. Cada instante era valioso.

- Rápido! Levem-na! - gritou a moça do avião.

Os homens de branco carregaram-na para a ambulancia onde tentaram estancar o sangramento, mas parecia impossível. A cada segundo meu coração doia mais e mais com aquela cena. Eu me sentia culpado, afinal eu a levara até ali. Eu percebi que a cada momento ela estava mais longe de mim. Era uma dor insuportável, uma dor que eu já havia sentido antes.

- Conseguimos estancar o sangramento dela e estamos preparando um curativo, mas ela precisa ir para o hospital urgentemente.

Eu me senti um pouco aliviado, mas não muito.

- Ahn... Senhor... Por favor, será que eu poderia acompanha-los? - eu perguntei, suplicando.

- Em geral, menores de idades não podem acompanhar, mas creio que a mocinha esta sem a presença dos pais ou responsáveis e o senhor também, então acho que posso permitir.

- Muito obrigado! - eu disse e corri para a ambulância.

Lá dentro uma mulher terminava o curativo de Izzy.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - perguntei com a voz fraca.

- Não sei, meu jovem. Já é um grande alivio a bala não ter parado dentro do corpo da senhorita. Creio que ela ficara bem.

Por alguma razão não senti muita firmeza na voz dela, mas sabia que no fundo o pior não era o tiro e sim o motivo, uma coisa que eu desconhecia. Aquela conversa estranha, o nervosismo de Izzy, o tiro... Quer dizer, por que Isabel faria aquilo? Algo bem ruim estava por trás desse momento.

Só que eu não queria pensar naquilo agora. Meu coração estava apertado no peito. Doia muito ver Izzy daquele jeito, inconsiente, indefesa. Por um momento, desejei que aquilo tivesse sido em mim e não nela. Achei que poderia doer menos.

A mulher acabou o curativo e saiu da ambulância. Pude ouvir ela e os outros conversando. Não consegui estender direito, só ouvia as vozes. Achei que como estvam conversando, não poderiam me ouvir.

Me aproximei dela. Segurei sua mão. Estava fria. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal.

O fato era que eu nunca havia sido um cara romântico. Isso nunca foi meu forte. Ser um cara galanteador, charmoso e principalmente romântico. Sempre fui um largado, que só ligava para videogames e cards. Eu não sabia como Izzy tinha se 'interessado' em mim. Eu não tinha nada de especial.

Só que tudo isso era diferente, sabe... Depois que começamos a amadurecer nossas visões evoluem conosco. Eu agora entendia o sentimento que era o amor. Não é algo que eu consiga por em palavras.

Mas talvez minha visão do amor fosse diferente da dos outros. Eu não gosto e nunca gostei de dramas, por isso o amor para mim não é apenas drama. É diversão, carinho, calor, ansiedade, ternura, sensiblidade, adoração e tantas outras coisas que não precisam ser dramaticas.

Eu sentia o amor naquele momento. Eu sabia que por pior que fosse a sensação o meu tipo de amor estava no ar. Naquele momento eu tive que fazer o que planejava, não me importava mais nada. Não me pergunte como, mas eu conseguia ouvir o pulsar do coração dela. Fraco, devagar, mas ali. Suspirei aliviado a cada som daquele.

Me aproximei.

- Eu preciso saber... - mesmo ela inanimada, inconsiente e imóvel, eu a beijei.

Apesar dos lábios dela estarem congelados, pude sentir o calor daquilo. Me lembrei do nosso quase primeiro beijo e achei que seria exatamente assim. Ah é, por que quase? Nossa outra querida prima Jady.

_FlashBack_

_"Eu e Izzy corriamos por um grande campo verde, cheio de flores pelos cantos, o céu azul sem nuvens, o barulho do rio ao longe e o vento que brincava com nosso cabelo e nos fazia cocegas. Nossos ultimos momentos juntos antes de cumplirmos o juramento. Ela disparou a minha frente e eu corri atras dela. Eu era mais forte do que parecia. Agarrei-a pela cintura e com um giro a obriguei a parar. Ela gargalhou e com um golpe desonesto fez com que eu caisse no chão. Não a soltei e nós dois despecamos e rolamos um pequeno barranco abaixo._

_No chão, lá embaixo, havia várias tulipas. Vermelhas, brancas, rosas... Paramos a menos de um metro delas. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao campo de tulipas. Recolheu uma vermelha._

_- Eu adoro tulipas. As vermelhas representam a paixão, o amor. - ela disse e me entregou a flor. _

_Eu a puxei por entre as tulipas. Havia uma pequena trilha para que pudessemos passar. Do outra lado das flores a paisagem era bem mais bonita. Uma grande arvore com folhas de um verde bem escuro e o tronco grosso se erguia e parecia ter uns 4 metros. Ao redor dela o chão era colorido por rosas. Era um circulo perfeito em volta da arvore. Havia um trilha de pedras que atravessava a arvore e dava em uma pequena cachoeira. Nos sentamos a beira da cachoeira. A água dela era muito limpa, transparente. Era possível ver as pedras do fundo e as vezes alguns peixinhos passavam._

_- Então esse é nosso ultimo dia juntos. - eu disse._

_- Não pense nisso. Só vai estragar nosso momento._

_- Impossível. - eu sorri._

_- Eu queria que o tempo congelasse a nossa volta._

_- Nem tente arrancar algo romântico de mim! Sabe que eu não sei ser romântico._

_- Sabe sim. Só você não percebeu ainda. Seu romantismo não é igual ao dos filmes e novelas, é melhor._

_- Como assim?_

_- Nas novelas e filmes vemos que todos são capazes de qualquer coisa pelo amor. Quer dizer, fazer uma serenata, se jogar de uma ponte, se declarar em frente a uma multidão, comprar anéis e colares, fazer cartões melosos, comprar flores que vão estragar em uma semana por foram tiradas de onde pertenciam, essas coisas. Não é desse romantismo que você tem._

_- E não é o único que existe?_

_Ela olhou para o horizonte. _

_- Claro que não. Você consegue se manter você mesmo. Na hora do 'romantismo' muitos homens se fingem ser aquilo que não são. Se declaram uma vez, conseguem o coração da moça e depois acabam por aí. Isso não é romântico. Romântico é um garoto fofo que sabe o que dizer e mesmo quando erra, consegue estar certo. Aquele que não tenta mudar, que quer ser aceito como é. Que se entrega com pequenas coisas. Que não precisa de indiretas para entender o que tem que fazer. Você não mudou por mim, você sempre me diz coisas fofas sem perceber, você consegue me fazer feliz, seus erros me parecem acertos e mesmo quando não digo nada você me entende._

_- Quer dizer que eu sou um cara romântico? _

_- No meu ponto de vista sim. Eu tive sorte por ter alguém como você ao meu lado. Pena que não será mais assim._

_- Sempre vai ser assim. Lembre-se que nossos corações sempre estaram ligados não importa o tempo ou distancia._

_- Viu? - ela sorriu._

_- O que?_

_- O que você acabou de dizer. É tão espontaneo, é tão normal. Você não precisa se fingir romântico para ser._

_- E é por sua causa._

_Ela sorriu e eu sorri. Estamos bem perto um do outro. Nos aproximamos mais e quando estavamos a menos de 1 centimetro:_

_- IZZY! DAN! ESTÃO TODOS PROCURANDO VOCÊS! - gritou Jady e não estava muito longe. Nos afastamos depressa. Nosso segredo, tinha que permanecer segredo. Mesmo eu sabendo que Izzy contaria a ela depois. Não era aquele o momento da Cahill descobrir._

_- Ai estão vocês! Vamos todos estão preocupados fugitivos._

_- Só estavamos conversando. Lá esta uma bagunça mau posso ouvir meus pensamentos com aquela gritaria. - eu disse._

_- Ai viemos para cá onde está calmo._

_- Já podem voltar? - Jady perguntou._

_- Eu vou ficar. - disse eu. Era a hora da despedida. Ali eu poderia ficar triste e ninguém me perguntar o que era._

_- Eu tenho que ir para casa, já esta tarde. - Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. Senti uma lágrima encostar em meu rosto. - Adeus, Dan."_

Aquelas palavras tinham doido mais que todos o resto. Olhei-a e desejei que ela estivesse acordada, para que eu pudesse conversar com ela, ouvir a voz dela e espantar o Adeus de meus ouvidos.

O celular dela tocou. A moça devia ter tirado dela. Estava em um tipo de mesa ao lado na maca. Peguei o aparelho. Era uma mensagem de texto.

_Eu lhe avisei que poderia fazer coisas horríveis. Prepare-se. Ninguém insulta Isabel Kabra e sai vivo. A guerra começou_.

Ah. Meu. Deus. Senti medo por Izzy. 'A guerra começou' como assim? Eu não queria imaginar.

**Heeeey gente linda! Eu ainda não morri! Ainda! Tia Bel está brava comigo xD Fodeu! *Corram para as montanhas***

**Ok, ok. Fiquei muito, muito feliz que tenham gostado do capitulo anterior. Eu fiquei muito feliz com os reviews e com as opiniões de vocês. Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fiquei feliz! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu adoro todas vocês! Sou fã de todas vocês!**

**Maari, eu tentei fazer outro capitulo fodastico, não ficou tão bom quanto o anterior, eu sei, mais eu tentei. Vou seguir seu conselho e me focar nessa fic primeiro. Depois eu continuo as outras. Muito obrigado pelo seu review, sua opinião é muito importante para mim ;D **

**Ange, eu não tentei trollar vocês, eu não me decidi se eu morro ou não, então quis saber quem queria que eu morresse ou não. Adorei seu review, sua opinião também é muito importante para mim D**

** Livia, sim eu tenho problema xD mas não sei ainda se eu morro ou não D: Valeu seu review ;D**

**Thata, eu ainda não me matei! Ainda! Fofo né? Meu (nosso) bebê! *-***

**Jady, eu amo perigo! É muito divertido mexer com o pavil curto da tia Bel! Olha ai sua interrupção! Foi por esse FlashBack que eu te interrompi com o Hammer! Continue com seus reviews gamantes, tá, maninha?**

**Todos que leram mais não mandaram reviews muito obrigado por lerem. É sempre bom ter leitores! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo! Sejam felizes!**


	17. Hospital, o primeiro beijo

**Boa leitura! ;D**

_Izzy (No hospital)_

Todo meu corpo doía. Eu estava confusa. Minha respiração estava difícil, meus pulmões reclamavam a cada tentativa de captar ar, minhas pernas ardiam, meus braços queimavam, minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, não conseguia movimentar meus lábios para dizer 'AI' e eu me sentia mais fraca do que jamais me senti. Abri os olhos e me deparei com um teto branco, janelas cobertas por persianas azuis, uma pequena TV pendurada na parede, uma bandeja a minha esquerda e uma pessoa escondida por um cobertor em uma poltrona a minha esquerda.

Tentei me sentar, mas meu corpo protestou contra meu movimento. O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu estava num hospital? Por todo meu corpo doía? Eu não me lembrava de nada. Quer dizer, eu lembrava que tinha saltado do avião, lembrava do lugar onde tinha caido, das conversas com Dan e Isabel mas aí, do nada, escuridão e depois esse lugar.

De repente, a figura desconhecida começou a se mexer. Logo estava descoberta, mas parecia estar dormindo. Dan. Eu tinha que acordá0lo, saber o que tinha acontecido. Olhei envolta e achei uma colher. Achei que minha mira não estava das melhores, mas não custava nada. Limpei a garganta e testei a fala. Bom, talvez se eu jogasse a colher e gritasse... Ia acabar com o restante das minhas energias, mas pelo menos ele acordaria.

Me preparei e mirei na cabeça dele. Pelo menos a colher era leve. De metal, mas leve. Joguei com toda a força que eu tinha e gritei ao mesmo tempo:

- DANIEL CAHILL!

Ele acordou com um pulo e caiu para trás levando a poltrona junto.

-AAAAAh! - ele gritou tentando sair de debaixo da poltrona.

- Foi mal, só queria te acordar. - é, eu tinha razão, minhas forças estavam quase no 0 agora.

- Conseguiu e agora eu provavelmente vou ficar com trauma do meu nome, de sentar em uma poltrona e de colheres!

Eu ri e foi uma péssima ideia por doeu.

- Bom, agora que eu consegui te acordar - eu disse com a voz fraca e rouca - pode, por favor, me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ele puxou uma cadeira que estava perto da porta e colocou do lado da cama onde eu estava.

- Só vou te dizer o necessário.

- Ah, não, você vai me contar tudo, quer seja necessário ou não. Entendeu?

- Tá bom... Ahn... Você se lembra que nós conversamos depois que caímos, certo?

- Lembro.

- E você sabe o que tentei fazer, não sabe? - ele perguntou com uma cara meio culpada, meio sapeca.

- Sei. - eu respondi, mas não consegui sorrir como queria.

- Então... Fomos... Ahn... Interrompidos pela... Isabel... - ele disse o nome dela como se ela fosse o Voldemort, aquela que não deve ser nomeada.

Ele recuperou o ar, como se isso faltasse, e continuou:

- E bem, ela atirou em você...

- O quê? Ela... ela atirou em mim? A ISABEL ATIROU EM MIM? A VADIA QUE EU CHAMO DE TIA?

- Calma! Você não pode se esforçar!

- SE MATAR UMA DESGRAÇADA SIGNIFICA ESPORÇO, SINTO MUITO, MAS EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI PARADA!

- Sim, matar significa esforço! Relaxe!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELA MULHER ATIROU EM MIM!

- Izzy, se acalma, você só vai piorar se continuar assim!

- EU NÃO LIGO! EU TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI! ELA VAI ME PAGAR! - tentei me levantar, mas Dan me deteve.

- Você não queria saber tudo? Pode esperar eu terminar e depois sair que nem um touro desgiovernado, por favor?

- E o que mais eu preciso saber? - eu disse baixando a voz.

- Que eu quase morri de medo, por que ela não atirou e foi embora.

- Como assim?

- Ela atirou em você e continuou lá parada por um bom tempo. Fiquei com medo dela se aproximar e te fazer mais algum mal. O estranho foi que ela só ficou lá olhando e sorrindo. Mas depois que o avião começou a descer ela sumiu.

- Que estranho, se ela queria me atingir devia ter ido para cima, não ia te ver como obstáculo, ainda mas... - parei imediatamente percebendo que tinha ultrapassado um limite de curiosidade.

- Ainda mas o quê?

- Ahn... termine, por favor, você primeiro.

- Bom, demorou um pouco até a moça perceber que algo estava errado, ela entrou e desespero mas conseguiu chamar os médicos. Meio lentamente eles estancaram o sangramentro e te levaram para a ambulância. Lá eu entrei com você, depois de implorar para o moço me deixar acompanhar, e uma senhora terminava de fazer seu curativo. Ela saiu e eu fiquei sozinho com você... - ele parou, talvez para recuperar o fôlego.

- Ahn... Só isso?

- Ér... Não... Mas acho que você vai ficar brava comigo se eu contar.

- Eu vou ficar brava se você não contar, agora que eu sei que é alguma coisa. Você não é muito bom em ser discreto ou imperceptível.

- É, eu sei... É que tenho receio de você não gostar...

- Ah, qual é... - eu disse em tom brincalhão. - Me fala logo o que você fez, estou curiosa.

* * *

><p><em>Dan (no quarto de hospital)<em>

Tá, eu nem sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Definitivamente, aquilo não era comigo. Tipo, o que eu podia dizer? "É que eu te beijei quando você estava inconsciente." Não, sem chance.

Mas, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Tipo, tentar fazer daquele momento algo divertido? Ou...

- Você quer mesmo saber? - perguntei.

- Claro que sim.

Eu fiquei mudo por um bom tempo.

- Tá, saquei que você não consegue falar... Não tem outro jeito, tipo escrever, desenhar ou me mostrar?

- Tem as 3 opções, que eu acho que são mais facéis do que eu falar.

- Ótimo. E qual vai ser?

- Você escolhe. - não sei se foi uma boa ideia.

- Me mostra. - eu disse que não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Eu provavelmente não ia conseguir mostrar.

- Tá bom, mas me promete algumas coisas?

- Ahn, ok...

- Não vai me bater, nem me xingar, nem me matar, nem me ameaçar, nem mandar me prender, nem entrar na justiça contra mim, nem nada desse gênero.

- Hã... Ok, então... Agora, eu fiquei com medo.

- Não precisa, é só... só confiar em mim.

- Eu confio.

Respirei fundo e deixei aquela cadeira de lado. Me sentei ao seu lado naquela cama de hospital e me reclinei em direção a ela. Ela não recuou, nem reclamou, apenas fechou os olhos de leve.

E eu a beijei. Quando nos separamos, ela perguntou:

- Foi isso que você fez?

- Foi. - eu respondi envergonhado, baixando o rosto.

Ela o segurou em suas mãos e o levantou.

- E por que não quis me dizer? - ela disse com um sorriso. - Por que estava com tanto medo do que eu ia fazer? Eu não te disse que ainda te amo?

Aquilo mexeu comigo. Eu me perdi com as palavras.

- Bom, não sei, achei que fosse só um momento de raiva... um_ impulso_...

- Mas não foi. E fiquei feliz por você não ter conseguido falar.

- Por que?

- Por que já que eu estava apagada no nosso primeiro beijo, eu merecia um bônus acordada.

Eu tive que rir.

- Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria feito isso muito antes.

- É uma pena mesmo... Mas, Dan... e a Natalie?

Ok, eu não soube o que responder.

- Eu não sei, Izzy... Não sei se gosto dela, tipo, desse jeito.

- Que jeito?

- O jeito que gosto de você. - ela sorriu e corou. - Acho que vou ter que terminar com ela.

- Antes eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- Espera, que você me lembrou na Nat e eu lembrei da mãe dela.

- Da Isabel? Por que?

- Bem, quando você estava desacordada, ela mandou um sms e bem... - engoli seco- ...você corre perigo. Pelo menos, é o que ela deixou claro.

Ela estremeceu e olhou para sua barriga. Talvez agora, ela tivesse medo da tia.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey beauty people! Como vão? Aqui estou eu, chata como sempre, atormentando vocês com a minha fic brega... Mas eu preciso escrever, então... **

**Bom, eu só queria pedir um favor: Me mandem a opinião de vocês sobre esta fic. Bao, ruim, mas a opinião de vocês. Se vocês acham que está horrível me mandem, se vocês adoram (difícil) me mandem. Sejam sinceros, podem dizer a verdade. Eu preciso muito de criticas. Vocês podem me ajudar, eu vou ficar muito feliz com a opinião de todos que estão lendo. Não tenham medo, eu não mordo xD Podem ser sinceros mesmo! Agradeço demais por isso.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de alguam parte. Não se esqueçam, todos que estão lendo, por favor, me mandem reviews, me ajudem!**

**Beijinhos de morango ;***


	18. Passado

**Boa leitura! ;D**

_Izzy (No hospital)_

- Qual foi a mensagem? - eu perguntei. Eu não tinha por que ter medo, Isabel era só uma lunática, retartada e pancada que precisava de um hobbie que não incluia torturar parentes ou inocentes.

Dan pegou o meu celular do bolso (filha da mãe, ficou fuxando no meu celular enquanto eu estava apagada) e procurou algo, provavelmente a mensagem. Depois de um tempo me ergueu o celular e eu pude ler:

_Eu lhe avisei que poderia fazer coisas horríveis. Prepare-se. Ninguém insulta Isabel Kabra e sai vivo. A guerra começou._

Que raio de mensagem era aquela? Tipo, o que eu tinha feito demais? Aposto que várias pessoas já a xingaram e pelas costas e eu fiz isso de frente, eu merecia um prêmio e não uma ameaça de morte e guerra!

- Essa mulher tem sérios problemas mentais! O que eu fiz de mais para ela, a ponto dela querer me _**MATAR**_?

- Bom, isso eu não sei... - disse Dan, em tom desanimado.

- Dan... Acho que chegou a vez da minha história. Agora é sua vez de me prometer algumas coisas... Talvez coisas que você não possa cumprir, e coisas pelas quais eu não te culparia... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

- Por que está dizendo isso? O que foi que você fez? O que esta acontecendo? O que eu perdi em tipo 2 anos?

- Não muita coisa. Na verdade tudo começou a pouco mais de uma semana.

Eu tinha que contar, era o que eu tinha que fazer, eu sentia que sim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou esperando até que eu continuasse.

- Faz alguns dias a Isabel foi até a minha casa me pedir um favor. Esse favor me deixou abalada, triste, desolada, talvez por isso eu tenha aceitado com tanta facilidade, eu queria continuar mantendo você protegido de meus temores.

- Eu não entendo.

- A Isabel foi me dizer que você e a Nat estavam juntos e... pediu que eu separasse vocês. Eu fiquei completamente sem ação. Não acreditava no que eu estava ouvindo. Quer dizer, você tinha me prometido... Bom, deixa quieto, já discutimos isso. Resumindo ela me pediu para separar vocês, já que ela mesma não tinha conseguido e eu aceitei. Agora eu me arrependo.

Ele não parecia muito chocado.

- Confesso que no começo eu quis mesmo separar vocês, tirar a Nat do seu mapa... Mas depois... eu não sei... Eu vi que era errado, eu não podia separar vocês, não podia... Eu me senti horrível, suja e desonesta.

- Você... estava do lado de Isabel? - eu senti a decepção em sua voz.

- Sim, Dan, eu _estava. _Ai eu disse para ela que não queria mais separar vocês dois. Nós brigamos muitas vezes, discutimos, não fomos educadas... Até que eu exagerei e fui além... Aí ela me ameaçou, mas eu achei que ela não seria capaz de tentar algo ruim contra mim. Agora eu percebi que não conheço minha própria tia.

- Eu não acredito...

- Eu sei que você esta com raiva de mim agora e provavelmente não vai mais querer olhar na minha cara por um bom tempo, mas...

- Não é isso, Izzy. Eu não acredito nisso tudo. Quer dizer, Isabel podia simplesmente ter me matado e acabado com isso, mas recorreu a você.

- Ela disse que Nat me vê como exemplo. Não que eu tenha acreditado.

- Ainda assim, talvez isso seja ainda mais sério do que pareça. Uma guerra de verdade.

- Não se eu puder impedir. E eu vou.

- Izzy, você não entende? Isso é perigoso. Você pode mesmo morrer. Talvez essa conversa se separar eu e a Nat tenha sido só a isca para te prender na jogada. Ela devia saber do nosso passado.

- Não, isso é impossível! E mesmo que fosse, por que ela ia querer me matar. Eu nunca fiz nada para ela.

- Não? Tem certeza?

Repassei várias reuniões de família na cabeça. E...

- Bom, Isabel nunca foi minha_ fã_. Eu meio que esnobava ela sem querer quando nossa família se reunia, mas era sem intenção, quer dizer eu só me fazia ser mais esperta que ela. Ela dizia alguma coisa e eu contrariava, algumas pessoas concordavam comigo e a ignoravam, mas isso não é um bom motivo.

- Você deve ter feito algo pior.

- Mas, seu eu fiz, eu não lembro! - Mas então uma cena veio a minha cabeça.

Eu era pequena devia ter uns 3 ou 4 anos. Estava com toda a família Kabra em uma casa em Boston, não me lembro o motivo. Um dia, eu fiquei com sede e desci do meu quarto até a cozinha. Ou melhor, eu tentei. No caminho havia uma porta entreaberta. Ouvi a voz de minha tia Isabel e a voz de meu tio Vikram. Eles falavam sobre um outro casal, eu me lembrava bem dos nomes: Hope e Arthur. Não lembrava de toda a conversa só de uns trechos.

- Não, Isabel. - disse Vikram com sua voz rouca e poderosa.

- Não, por que? Acha que se apenas pedirmos eles vão abrir a boca? É claro que não, Vikram, pense!

- É o que estou fazendo, é uma péssima ideia!

[...]

- Já que não me ouve, fica por sua conta. Ponha fogo na casa, ameaçe-os. Não conte comigo.

- Acredite eles vão abrir o bico, não vão morrer, não vão deixar os filhos por causa das pistas. Eu conheço aqueles manteigas derretidas muito bem. Você verá.

- Boa sorte.

[...]

- Mocinha, o que você faz aqui? - Isabel tinha lhe perguntado depois de achá-la parada atrás da porta no meio do corredor.

- Eu ia beber água, tia. Mas ouvi a voz de vocês.

- O que você ouviu? - ela perguntou em tom ameaçador.

- Sobre fogo, duas pessoas e pistas. Não entendi, tia, me explica?

[...]

- É isso, pequena.

- Uma caça ao tesouro? Parece legal. Mas por que você vai usar fogo, tia?

- Não é fogo de verdade, bobinha. - Isabel lançou um sorriso meigo. - É só uma expressão do jogo. Quando você for maior vai entender. Agora volte para seu quarto e nunca fale com ninguém sobre isso, é proibido abrir o bico, é uma regra da brincadeira. O que você ouviu nunca pode ser dito. Entendeu?

- Sim, tia.

[...]

Não me lembro sobre o que mais conversei com ela. Mas me lembro que não fui direto pro meu quarto. Fiquei lá ouvindo Isabel falar sozinha. Não sei como não tinha me lembrado daquilo antes. Talvez fosse por que passei 10 anos ou mais ignorando aquelas palavras, as palavras que o pânico me trouxe de volta.

- Ah, essa garota pode me complicar. Se algo der errado, ela vai se lembrar dessa conversa. Vai se tornar uma pedra no meu caminho de glória. Um dia terei de eliminá-la. Não ainda, apenas quando ela for capaz de me atingir...

Eu, pequena, fiquei apavorada e saí correndo.

[...]

- Ah, meus deuses! - eu disse, deitada, paralisada e em choque.

- O quê? Que foi?

- Agora... Agora eu entendo! Dan, eu cheguei na idade que ela quis dizer! Ela está pensando em me eliminar!

- Izzy, calma, me explica.

- Quando eu era pequena, tipo uns 3 ou 4 anos, eu estava com toda família Kabra em uma casa em Boston. Um dia eu decidi descer para beber água quando passei por uma porta. Lá estavam Vikram e Isabel. Eles... eles estavam... estavam planejando o incêndio da sua casa! E eu ouvi todo o plano! Ela me pegou atrás da porta e como eu era muito pequena eu não sabia de nada das pistas. Ela me disse que era só uma brincadeira, uma caça ao tesouro, e que fogo era só uma expressão para a brincadeira. Mas depois eu ouvi ela falando sozinha, sobre aquilo poder atingi-la e ela ter que me eliminar quando eu pudesse abrir o bico! É isso! Ela acha que agora eu estou perigosa o suficiente para encriminá-la e jogá-la na cadeia! Eu sempre espantei tudo daquele dia da minha memória, por que eu tinha mesmo ficado assustada, mas não sei! Talvez o fato do tiro e das ameaças, tenha me trazido tudo a tona!

Dan parecia tão em choque quanto eu. Não podia haver outra explicação para tudo aquilo. Ela realmente tinha um motivo para querer me apagar da face da Terra. Mesmo não sabendo como eu podia dar um jeito de testemunhar contra a ela, dizer que ela era a culpada e que tinha sido intencional. Eu estava achando que nenhum policial ou juiz poderia acreditar em mim, por que eu era muito nova, muito mais quando ouvi tudo, mas se Isabel tinha receio de isso ocorrer, significava que eu tinha algum tipo de poder.

- Ela vai mesmo me matar, não vai? - eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e tive dúvida sobre quem estava mais chocado com o fato de eu poder morrer.

- Não.

- Como não, Dan? Ela não vai me deixar livre depois na nosa briga. Ela sabe que eu vou querer me vingar e sabe que eu tenho um bom meio de fazer isso!

- Eu quis dizer: Não. Eu não vou deixar.

Eu me senti protegida por aquelas palavras, no entanto...

- Como? Não podemos impedi-la de contratar metade do mundo, ou de comprar venenos, ou apenas de atirar em mim!

- Vamos dar um jeito, confie em mim.

- Eu confio, mas...

Ele andou até mim e acariciou minha bochecha com delicadeza, um adjetivo que não se aplicava muito bem a ele... Deve ser aquele tipo de coisa que o amor ou paixão fazem...

- Ela não vai te machucar mais. _Nunca_ mais. - Ele abaixou a cabeça na direção da minha e eu ganhei meu segundo bônus.

Era incrível como apenas um beijo pode te passar confiança. Lábios macios e confortávelmente quentes, um sentimento puro. Era exatamente disso que eu precisava.

**Heeeey beautiful people! Só passei aqui agora de 'manhã' para postar esse capitulo, por que talvez eu não entre mais hoje (minha vida tá meio corrida, até de fim de semana) Por isso, pessoal que postou fics entre ontem e hoje e eu ainda não mandei review é por que eu não tive tempo mesmo, mas eu vou ler todas, ok?**

**Finjam com a titia Izzy que o final do livro 10 não aconteceu, ok?**

**~Izzy manda beijinhos de morango a todos os leitores anônimos e aos ativos ;***


End file.
